The present disclosure relates generally to an air system for a work vehicle.
Certain work vehicles (e.g., tractors, harvesters, skid steers, etc.) are configured to operate on a variety of terrains. For example, work vehicles may be operated on roads. While the work vehicle is operating on a road, a greater tire pressure may be desired to improve efficiency and to reduce wear on the tires. Work vehicles may also be operated in fields. While the work vehicle is operating in a field, a lower tire pressure may be desired to improve traction and to decrease pressure on the ground. Additionally, certain work vehicles are configured to tow and/or carry varied loads. Some work vehicles include a tire inflation system that may facilitate inflation and deflation of the tires of the work vehicle (e.g., during operation of the work vehicle) by utilizing a compressor of the work vehicle. Thus, the air pressure within the tires of the work vehicle may be adjusted based on the expected terrain. However, such tire inflation systems may be limited by the output of the compressor of the work vehicle. For example, the work vehicle may include large tires and the use of the compressor of the work vehicle to increase the air pressure within the tires may take a long time, thereby delaying agricultural operation. Further, operating the compressor of the work vehicle may use a large amount of fuel.